First Meeting
by brokenHealer
Summary: This is where Sombra has gained a new ally for Talon and leads the organization towards the base to see what things are like for herself.


p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"I walk in straight towards the building that the Hispanic woman was leading me to. "Are you sure I'm able to trust them." I asked the woman that I was following as a brow rose on my face. "Of course, chica. You have the abilities to show that your worthy to work with Talon, so I'd bet you be in." Sombra spoke was we walked into Talon headquarters. The terrorist organization that I've heard about. How I ended up here was that I happened to run into the purple dressed woman as I was on assignment to kill one of my assigned victims. She startled me from appearing out of nowhere due to her cloaking technology that she had. She was lucky to catch the projectile I had thrown at her. We use to know each other way back, even before my assassin job and where I held the mantle of Falconee./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"We always did caused sort of mischief with each other, and had each other's backs. She collected valuable information as to I would steal valuable things. I would give her half of the items that I've gathered as she was one to help me out. We had a really close relationship back then unless certain things happened and we split apart. I was a bit surprised that she could recognized me, even though I should have suspected as she could have hacked into my information to keep tabs on me. Not to mention she changed a lot in her appearance as well./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"As we entered into the building, we walked down the huge halls. I saw lots of the members that were dressed and armed in black. They all had their faces hidden with masks. I could hear Sombra banter and boast about my abilities as if I were better than any of them in comparison. "I don't think showing how I'm superior would give them thoughts about me joining them." I whispered into her ear, not that I didn't have anything against Talon, but the fact I'm already in an organization. The purple dressed woman turned her attention towards me. "You don't want them to think you're weak and have useless abilities now do you?" It did bug me whenever she spoke like that. It sometimes makes me wonder how the colleges that she works with manage to bear with her in the first place. I kept quiet to keep myself from looking unprofessional around the others. Though Sombra could read the expression on my face./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Wait here as I'll talk to the boss." She spoke as we entered into the lobby of the building. As soon as Sombra's figure disappeared into the halls, I've went around to explore the room a bit. It wasn't as bright and cheery as Overwatch's own base. As one could feel a dark vibe within the room. Which was good as it had fit the description of this group. Any other normal would try to scramble out this place or highly alert to attack. I have spotted a few things of the room that I've recognized that we're similar to Overwatch. Or once was but looked as if it had some modifications to it. My own guess was that Sombra could have took it from the base and changed it up to it could use for the benefit of this group./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"What caught my attention was footsteps loudly clanking down the halls, making their way into the lobby. It wasn't the hacker's of course, as the owner's steps were obviously distinct. Saying that "I'm here" as oppose to Sombra's steps that were just casual. "You don't seem familiar, are you a new recruit of Talon?" The owner of voice was quite deep. I turned to see a tall male that was dressed black like the other members, but he seemed distinctly different from the other. He was taller and he seemed to be fiercer. The aura around him felt as if he could snap someone's neck off easily if he wanted to. "I am not a recruit, nor a part of Talon." I responded to the masked man as my visible brown has buried down into his skull like make, trying to find his eyes hidden within the darkness. "Then explain why your here." He demanded, I could tell he wanted to get to the point as surely a guy like him was not joking around. Especially with the mask he has on, I took note that he was serious about business./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Sombra took me here, thinking my abilities would be useful to Talon." I responded, feeding his curiosity. I had no intention in joining Talon, as it would make me look like a traitor to my own organization which would lead a group of assassins to go after my head. The room was only accompanied by silence, though I had assumed the man was deep in thought. It was a while before the silence broke again. "You don't seem familiar but your suit does." He stated. "If you're stating that someone had this suit before me, you are correct, but a few modifications has been made for this to look appropriate from me." I responded to him. The one who wore this previous suit was my cousin. He went by his own title known as Hawkin, he was his own vigilante./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Were you familiar with the one who previously wore this?" I raised a brow. Wondering if this guy had any connections with my cousin. "No, I had no relations with him. I would often see him from time to time but that was it." He clarified that he hardly knew anything about my heroic cousin, which was good. I didn't want to get too deep into that as there were some stuff that happened in the past that I'd like to forget about. "So, I see that you've met Reaper." It seemed that Sombra was back as we turned our heads to face her. "Reaper, this is Falconee. Falconee this is Reaper." The Hispanic hacker introduced us to each other. "Reaper." I muttered the name under my breath. The title of his wasn't all that amazing as it was generic. Though it did fit with his look along with how intimidating he could be, it worked well for him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""So Amiga, I informed the boss about you and your abilities. He seemed to be quite interested as I did show him some holographic vids of you in action but he wants to see how you are out with the team of his best assassins." She spoke as she gestured over to the dark dressed mercenary. "Seeing how the mission goes along with Mr. grumpy and Ms. Spider, they can put on a show ever though they have boring personas." There goes the mouth of Sombra again. I did expect her to poke fun somewhat at her own colleagues. This just earned a groan of irritation from Reaper, not pleased with the hacker's comment./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"I didn't bother to ask who "Ms. Spider was." As I'd know that I would see her later in the meantime. "Could you go back and tell your boss that I'm not interested in joining." I spoke out. "What wrong, you think that your too good for us?" She smirked slightly. I just shook my head at her before speaking up again. "It just doesn't seek my interest, well for now anyway." I had to repeat myself to her and I hated that. I didn't state my reason as to the organization that I worked for was secret, and had a strict code of silence to it as well. "Oh come on, I know your trying to do the stand alone thing. Though it really help in the long run if you had others at your side." I wasn't sure if Sombra knew about the organization or not but I wouldn't be surprise if she did. I just had assumed that she just played along in this. "You could lend us a hand every now and then." Sombra added on as I took this consideration into deep thought to it. "What do you think, Reaper?" She asked the masked male as she looks over at him. "From my impression, she doesn't seem so bad." That was all he said, but I could tell he was somewhat skeptical from the sound of his voice. Seeming that he would have to see how I'd prove my skills out on the field. I could definitely show off my skills if needed. Joining Talon was a definite no, but aiding them a hand? I could make a form of an alliance with them./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""You'll hear my final decisions later, though I will aid you guys for now." My voice finally made its way out into the room after seconds passed by. "Now that's what I like to hear." She smirked before pulling out a holographic screen. She showed us the location we were supposed to head off for the next assignment. We left out of the building, as I was ready to show them what I'm capable of./p 


End file.
